


Shopping Trip!

by orphan_account



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and Ahk is hyper and cute, got I almost suffocated in fluff, ok admittedly this is just fluff, tablet guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahkmenrah decides he wants to leave the museum, and right now.<br/>Which is how Larry ends up in a cheap department store some time past midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> Here. Have an un-beta'd tablet guardians fic written at one in the morning. That's when all the good writing happens, obviously. Have fun.

"Larry?"

Larry doesn't bother responding. Ahkmenrah has been following Larry around all night, full of chatter and irrelevant talk. Larry tries to keep up as best he can, but for an undead guy his boyfriend sure has a lot of energy.

"Larry, why do you not take me out of the museum?"

Okay, admittedly he wasn't prepared for that one. "I don't know, man. You've never really said anything so I thought, uh, I don't know, I guess I thought you wouldn't want to."

"So you would take me out if I asked," Ahkmenrah was clutching Larry's sleeve now, looking at him with wide eyes and god damn it. 

"Of course I would,"Larry said.

"Then would you?"

 

And that is how Larry ended up in this cheap department store at about midnight, watching his boyfriend giggle from his spot in the center of a clothes rack.

"You know you're not even hidden or anything, right?" Larry sighs. 

"Oh hush. I am wonderful at hiding and you cannot deny it, Larry. You can't even see me right now. You have no clue where I am. I could be anywhere right now." Ahkmenrah is ranting on again and Larry is thinking that maybe letting him have three sodas wasn't a great idea after all.

When Ahkmenrah finally pauses for breath, which takes longer than it should seeing as he technically doesn't have lungs, Larry speaks up. "Are you done now?"

"Absolutely not!"

Larry gets up from where he was leaning against the wall. Leaning over the rack, he glares down at Ahkmenrah. "Look, if we don't leave soon the sun will rise before we can get back."

Ahkmenrah rolls his eyes but stands up, looking indignant at being forced to leave his hiding place.

And then he kisses him. It tastes like the cherry coke he had had earlier, and his lips are almost unnaturally smooth and he will never get over that, but it feels very nice, Larry must admit. 

Ahkmenrah pulls away, just slightly, so that his lips just barely ghost over Larry's when he speaks- "I'm ready to go now, Larry."

He doesn't think he's ever heard his name said quite like that.

Unfortunately, the cough of a nearby cashier hurries them up. Larry casts her an apologetic glance. Ahkmenrah does not move, so he, with some difficulty, pulls him away and shoves him out of the door. Somehow on the walk back to the museum, his hand finds Ahkmenrah's. It's nice to have these moments sometimes. But then they're taken back into the warm chaos of the museum, and hand in hand with Ahkmenrah, Larry knows there's nowhere else he wants to be.

"Wait- Nicky! Get off of Rexy, that's the third time this week!"


End file.
